Talk:Discord "Jester" Alaric
Hey, do I know you? It really seems like I do. If not, nice to meet you---Ino Um.. would you like to join the Justice Legion? x3 ~F!re/Harmony Le Elementae. I'm sorry to disrupt, Mister Williams/Alaric, but could you consider the Diamond Legion? (Sorry!) ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ You can join both... .__. ~F!re/Harmony. Sorry... ~Alice It's ok. :\ ~F!re/Harmony. *She chuckled softly* Ach, the people of this roleplay are so scarce now, it looks like we have to fight over every new character that comes along...! ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ Or, you could stop pressuring people into joining groups... You guys should be careful. You're making yourselves look weak by seeming desperate for members...... Just words of advice, not aggression. I'm not exactly 'desperate' -.- I just want more roleplayers to join my legion. ~F!re/Harmony. Thanks for the advice, though. ^^ ~F!re/Harmony. Oh, it's a pleasure to meet such beautiful women all in one spot. *flicking his dark blue bangs out of his eyes, he manages a charming smile* I'm already with another group... *casually brushes a strand of hair behind ear, revealing two silver piercings that mark him as a Primordial assassin* But I suppose I could consider it. ~Discord It's ok. I understand.. but if you would like to join, then please let me know. :3 ~F!re/Harmony Le Elementae. *Sees the mark* Oh - I apologize, Mister Williams/Alaric. I guess, the clans are rather desperate for members, if you know what I mean. The great decrease has been a near-fatal blow to some of us. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ -Crimsonflame approaches the group from the forest- "Yes, this all is true. The Legions and clans are in need of a few members." -Crimson swerved around Alice, looking up at her, "Then again, all of us are getting stronger by the minute..." -Crimsonflame -shifts into a casual position, one slender hand in the pocket of his black jeans* Oh? A decrease? *his tone is subtly curious as he speaks, his sapphiric blue gaze eyeing everyone and absorbing all the detail he can* Do forgive me for prying. Well ... *She looked away rather sheepishly, as if embarrassed by the memory* This wasn't the prettiest time for the Diamond Legion ... heh ... you see, there was a time (and it's still happening a lot now), where roleplayers stopped ... roleplaying. They either died (in rp) and didn't bother to return, grew bored and ran off to Lif, became a nest-maker (Shudder-shudder), and a hundred other things. Alot of people bailed on us, so we lost a whole lot of active members. I'll tip you in on a little something ... you know those massive clans? I'll bet that at least a quarter of them are inactive, if not half. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ That's a shame... *lips twitch in a thoughtful expression as he runs his fingers through his hair* I heard Shadowclan's been rising up again, though. They have quite the eccentric deputy. *a soft, melodic laugh emerges from his mouth as he recounts the memory* ~Discord Yes ... Shadowclan always rises up like a phoenix ... they truly are great allies to have ... *She chuckles* ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ